1.4.2 - The Pretty Scary Update
1.4.2 (also referred to as the Pretty Scary Update), was an update for Minecraft: Java Edition, released on October 25, 2012, to coincide with Halloween due to it only being 6 days away. As a play on words, this update included several new pretty utility-type additions, and several scary-themed Mobs and the Nether. Additions Mobs *The Wither *Wither Skeletons *Witches *Bats Blocks & Items *Cobblestone Walls *Beacons *Item Frames *Command Blocks *Anvils *Flower Pots *Heads *Wooden Buttons *Potatoes *Carrots *Carrot on a Stick *Pumpkin Pie *Nether Star *Potions of Night Vision and Invisibility *Netherrack Commands *Change difficulty (/difficulty ) *Change game rules (/gamerule value) *Set a new spawn point (/spawnpoint player [ ]) *Change the weather (/weather in seconds) Options *doFireTick (when disabled, fire will not spread) *mobGriefing (when disabled, mobs can't change blocks, pick up blocks, or destroy blocks) *keepInventory (when enabled, a player will keep their entire inventory when they die and respawn) *doMobSpawning (when disabled, mobs will not spawn) *doMobLoot (when disabled, mobs will drop nothing when killed) *doTileDrops (when disabled, blocks will not drop as items when they are mined) Changes *Removed Herobrine (Removing Humans AIl). Mobs *Villagers have a chance of turning into Zombie Villagers after being killed by a Zombie in Hard difficulty. *Zombie Spawn Eggs have a chance to spawn Zombie Villagers. *Zombie Villagers can naturally spawn. *Zombie Villagers can be cured, turning into a regular Villager. *New "villages.dat" file in the data file of world saves. *Villagers now react positively on new trades, and negatively if harmed by a player. *Added an unused particle effect of a villager's face with an angry expression. *Villagers will no longer remove trades, but making a new trade may be required to renew old ones. *Zombies, skeletons, and zombie pigmen sometimes spawn wearing equipment such as enchanted weapons and any armor, depending on the level of difficulty. *Added a zombie attack animation when it holds a weapon. *Iron golems now attack slimes and magma cubes. *Sheep from spawn eggs can now spawn naturally-colored sheep (white, gray, brown, pink, etc.). *Mobs can go through portals. Blocks * Stairs now auto-arrange into corners. *Added arrow-sensitive wooden buttons. Items *Added working Night Vision potion in Creative inventory. *Leather armor can now be dyed. *Item frames crashes fixed. *Added Wither painting. Commands *Fixed /me command only working for ops. *Fixed /tell command. */xp can now give and take entire experience levels by appending "L" to the number. */tp works with relative coordinates. *Items spawned with /give are picked up almost instantly now. Miscellaneous *The attribution of the quote at the end of the credits changed from "Mark Twain" to "Unknown". *Easier to adjust maps. *F3+P will toggle the auto-pause when the window loses focus (for debugging). *F3+H will toggle detailed item descriptions (for debugging). *Tweaked the "hidden feature". *Superflat world type is now customizable and made of layers specified with block ID, data value, and height. **Biome can be changed now. **Generation settings are stored in a preset, which is shareable and re-usable. **Terrain can now be decorated and structures other than villages can spawn. **8 default presets. Trivia *This was the first update to have a name. Category:Minecraft Updates Category:1.4.2 Category:Nether